les yeux de sa mère
by ylg
Summary: un court one-shot et des drabbles; le premier a depuis été rendu AU par la sortie des tomes 6 et 7 :: Ces yeux là, il les a déjà vus... ::Voldemort, Harry, Lily, Severus : combinaisons variées::
1. ces yeux là

**Titre :** ces yeux verts  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple :** Lord Voldemort/Lily Evans-Potter, Harry Potter  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Joanne K. Rowling

Production de la "Nuit Drabbles" chez AnnaOz  
Pour Meish Kaos  
**Prompt :** "ces yeux-là"  
115 mots

o

Le fils Potter le regarde dans les yeux, tremblant de peur et de colère mais sans faiblir. Ces yeux-là, il les a déjà vus. Ce regard-là, ce vert plus intense que l'Avadra Kedavra, plus perçant qu'un Imperium ou qu'un Cruciatus, il l'a déjà rencontré.

Il a aimé ce regard, l'a désiré pour lui seul. Mais la belle Fleur de Lys a détourné les yeux sans le voir, et quand il a su la forcer à le regarder, il n'y a trouvé que du mépris. Et par la suite, de la haine. Et malgré tout, malgré tout, un amour immense qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Ces yeux-là ont causé sa perte.


	2. les yeux de sa mère

**Titre : **les yeux de sa mère  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Personnages : **Harry Potter, Lily Evans-Potter  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **J. K. Rowling.

**Thème : **6varitions, "la couleur de tes yeux"

**Timeline :** mettons quelque part du côté des tomes 5/6. Pas d'avertissement spécial.  
**Note :** cette fic a été écrite vers novembre/décembre 2006, donc sans prendre en compte du tome 7. Par égard pour les gens qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, je ne vous dirai pas si elle est compatible avec ou non –je vais même garder pour moi mes commentaires quant au drabble publié précédemment… au moins jusqu'à la sortie de la traduction officielle.

oOo

Tu as les yeux de ta mère, répètent-ils. Tout le portrait de ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Tout le portrait de son père… au point que c'en est troublant. Parfois, sur les photos que lui a données Hagrid, Harry se reconnaît. Ce père qu'il n'a pas connu, il a l'impression d'en être une copie exacte.  
C'est à lui qu'il ressemble, tant pour le physique pour la personnalité, lui a-t-on dit. C'est son patronyme qu'il porte. C'est de lui qu'il a hérité cette Cape qui lui sert tant, par lui qu'il a eu ce parrain, aussi…  
C'est de son père qu'on lui parle, à lui qu'on le compare.  
Parfois, il se demande s'il est une seconde chance accordée à ce père qui n'a pas vécu mais a donné sa vie pour sa femme et son fils, lui, petit Harry. C'est ce qu'il a cru comprendre, par moments, et s'en est effrayé.

Mais sa mère et ses yeux verts ? non, il n'y pense pas souvent. On ne lui parle pas d'elle, en général, à part pour citer la couleur de ses yeux, ou l'associer à son mari. Il sait qu'elle lui a offert la plus grande des protections, en mourrant, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Sur les photos, c'est une jolie jeune femme, désirable peut-être quoiqu'il n'y pense pas encore, pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se fait d'une maman.  
D'elle, il tient ses yeux verts, et sa tante Petunia et… le reste de sa famille qui n'a pour lui de famille que le nom. Depuis peu, il tient aussi des interrogations sur les longues chevelures rousses.

Et il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas plus pensé à elle, avant. Pourquoi il na jamais pensé qu'à son père seul ou à ses deux parents en bloc, mais jamais à Lily Evans-Potter elle-même. D'elle, il tient ses yeux verts, on lui a dit et répété et il le constate encore, sur ces photos. Il semble que ça soit tout ce qu'on en retienne, rien de plus.

Ses parents lui sourient. Il voit son propre visage tel qu'il le sera d'ici quelques années –s'il ne meurt pas avant en affrontant son destin- et ses yeux dans le visage d'une femme qu'il n'a jamais connue et ne connaîtra jamais. Un éclair vert les a séparés à jamais. Un éclair vert, vert comme ses yeux, pense-t-il avec une boule dans l'estomac. Il voudrait être certain que, comme on lui dit, ses yeux verts sont ceux de sa mère, et pas les pouvoirs de Voldemort passés en lui.


	3. la première impression

**Titre** : la première impression  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Severus Snape, Harry Potter  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 1, sur les révélations du tome 7

**Prompt** : "Même s'il aimait le brun à en crever, Harry le détestait déjà."  
d'après Camille Miko  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Harry le détestait déjà, dès leur première rencontre, en digne fils de son horrible père : ça serait plus simple ainsi, se dit Snape, plus facile de veiller sur lui de loin en le détestant, que de vouloir à tout prix retrouver Lily en lui et s'en faire aimer.  
En voilà une drôle d'idée d'ailleurs : alors que c'est sa faute si elle est morte...

Sans les comprendre ni vraiment les respecter, il se plie aux choix de Lily. Il s'assurera que le dernier souvenir qu'elle a laissé sur terre perdurera. Mais pas de gaîté de cœur, que ça soit clair.


	4. ses rêves et ses cauchemars

**Titre** : ses rêves et ses cauchemars  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple** : Severus Snape/Lily Evans  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série/tome 7  
**Avertissement ** : un soupçon de masochisme

**Prompt** : "Il ne rêve jamais de magie, d'yeux verts, de voix de velours, d'actions imposées. Ses cauchemars en sont pleins."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il ne rêve jamais de magie, d'yeux verts, de voix de velours, d'actions imposées : ses cauchemars en sont pleins.  
Car même dans ses rêves, Severus est incapable de contraindre la belle Lily à l'aimer. Même dans ses rêves, c'est elle qui lui fait faire n'importe quoi. Un rendez-vous seul à seule se transforme en horrible cauchemar quand elle se met brusquement à agir comme ces immondes Potter et Black et d'une voix moqueuse lui impose des épreuves de plus en plus ridicules, de plus en plus humiliantes, pour prouver la force de son amour... et il obéit sans broncher.


	5. 16 ans pour toujours

**Titre : **comme s'il avait 16 ans pour toujours  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Harry Potter, _The Chamber of Secrets_  
**Personnages/Couple : **l'esprit de Tom Riddle/Lucius Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J.K.R., je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Tom & Lucius, jalousie »  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
**Notes : **j'ai eu un mal fou à placer ça dans la continuité : il ne me semble pas que du temps où il se faisait encore appeler _Tom_ il ait rencontré Lucius ; seulement après qu'il devienne _Voldemort_ et alors ensuite, plus question de s'identifier encore par un prénom qu'il détestait ? bref, j'ai bien peur que cette ficlet soit OOC...  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

Tuer cette fille. Tuer l'adversaire de mon autre moi et puis retourner entre les mains de Lucius. Lui le premier qui m'a lu, qui a conversé avec moi quand il était jeune... Son père a été mon dépositaire avant lui mais n'a jamais osé m'ouvrir, par respect ou par crainte ; il était plus hardi, doté d'une plus grande force de caractère et ne m'a pas laissé le manipuler.

Là c'est même lui qui se sert de moi, à m'avoir jeté entre les mains de _son_ ennemi mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il a bien fait, finalement :  
J'accomplis mon destin ici grâce à lui.

Et puis je le rejoindrai.

Parce qu'il m'appartient, ce Lucius. Mon support appartient à sa famille depuis quelques décennies, mais c'est _moi_qui tiens sa famille en mon pouvoir. Et lui surtout ! ou si ce n'est Lucius lui-même ç'aurait dû être son fils.

« Vous verrez, cher Lucius et tous les autres, bientôt... comme je retrouverai la place qui est mienne : entre tes mains. Et tu m'appartiendras. »


End file.
